


Yuumalicious (Okajima Taiga's part)

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [20]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #BangsatsuParadeProject, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okajima sering tertimpa sial. Okajima adalah seorang mesum. Sial ditambah mesum menghasilkan anugrah. Jadi, terus berlatih mengasah kemampuan meniti erotisme dengan gerak anggun tanpa disadari!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuumalicious (Okajima Taiga's part)

Bukan hobi Okajima sebetulnya mendengar gosip-gosip cewek yang biasanya hal cetek seperti cerita tentang sebuah café yang katanya langsung laku keras disambangi tamu-tamu dalam sebulannya buka. Namanya Kunushitsuji Kissa atau marilah sebut dengan nama yang lebih dikenal khalayak.

Kunubutler Café.

Butler? BUTLER?! Yang maksudnya tamu dilayanin sama cowok-cowok rata-rata cakep kadang manis kadang agak seme kadang bisa jadi uke itu?! (Okajima geleng-geleng kepala, gagal paham dari mana dirinya paham soal seme-uke-an).

Kecewa tingkat dewa mengetahui café yang laku oleh berbagai kalangan itu rupa-rupanya adalah sebuah butler café. Andai saja itu adalah maid café, kakak-kakak cantik mengenakan rok pendek di bawah apron, memamerkan lekukakan paha mulus terbalut stoking tipis dan buah dada bergundukan menantang.

Wuih… membayangkannya saja Okajima langsung meneteskan liur. Maklum saja sebab Okajima adalah seorang mesum piawai. Segala sesuatu harus dilihat dari sisi mesum. Sebab dalam kemesuman terdapat nilai-nilai artistik yang musti terus dan terus digali, diteliti, dicermati tanpa henti hingga ke lapisan teeeeerrrrrtipis. Belum lagi tantangan yang terkandung dalam poin-poin keseksiannya. Meningkatkan denyut jantung, cukup baik untuk olahraga ringan dan menghangatkan tubuh. Bagus juga untuk otot-otot tangan ketika sedikit cari basah, lengket, plus putih.

Slurp!

Cepat liur yang nyaris menetes ke atas permukaan meja belajar di kamar dihisapnya kembali ke dalam mulut. Telan. Kecewa dengan tema café, tak menurunkan minatnya untuk mampir. Pasalnya, butler café itu akan dan pasti penuh oleh tamu-tamu perempuan, apalagi café setenar ini. Tidak apa asupan _nee-san_ berpakaian maid, diberi pemandangan nee-san berpakaian ketat ala kantoran juga hayu. Okajima akan lahap semua.

Berdasarkan niatan mulia itulah, selain fakta bahwa kamera-kamera kesayangannya butuh pemanasan jepret sana-sini, Okajima si nyaris plontos memasokan diri menjelajahi situs resminya. Syukurlah langkah mengunjungi situs adalah tepat sebab Kunubutler ini hanya menerima tamu via reservasi.

Tanpa membaca peraturan yang sebetulnya terpampang besar di muka laman karena dianggap tidak penting, Okajima langsung tekan tulisan RESERVASI. Hm … dua minggu ke depan rupanya masih kosong. Taktik memilih hari dan waktu juga penting, menentukan seberapa banyak tamu yang datang juga dari kalangan mana saja mereka.

Oke. Ditentukan akhirnya Senin malam saja. Hari sibuk di awal minggu, orang-orang pasti lapar setelah bekerja keras. Setelah menentukan waktu ialah menentukan siapa butlernya nanti. Pilihan sulit soalnya laki-laki semua. Ditelusuri oleh mata lihai hal-hal mulus, nama-nama dipindai dan ditemukanlah—

"Isogai Yuuma?! Jadi benar dia salah satu butler di sana? Apa berarti gaji dari bulter café ini lumayan untuk tambah-tambah tabungan keluarganya?"

Okajima pernah mendengarnya juga, salah satu butler laku di sana adalah salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Rupanya tepat, telinganya tak salah dengar kalau Isogai adalah salah satu butler di sana. Dipikir-pikir wajar saja dia laku sebab Isogai terkenal ramah pada siapa pun.

Baiklah. Berlandaskan asas kenal dan teman sekelas, sedikit berharap bisa mendapat bonus teh atau puding dari jatah staff café, reservasi pada Senin pukul 7.30 hingga 9 malam dengan butler Isogai Yuuma telah berhasil dilakukan. Tinggal menunggu dua minggu ke depan, mungkin sedikit menabung khawatir kalap memesan makanan di sana yang (lagi-lagi) berdasarkan gosip enak-enak semua, dan dia siap mengabadikan tamu-tamu perempuan yang pasti cantik-canti seksi ke dalam kamera lensa normalnya.

**.**

**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (c)** **Yūsei Matsui**

**Yuumalicious (Okajima Taiga's part) #BangsatsuParadeProject © cnbdg2607151931**

**.**

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan. Tetapi Anda tidak diperkenankan mengambil gambar dengan media apapun."

Belum menginjakkan kaki ke dalam café, seorang agak berumur, bukan tua namun cukup untuk dipanggil Paman, berdiri 'menghalangi' langkah Okajima tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ia sempat memeriksa nama Okajima Taiga dalam daftar tamu terlebih dahulu, memastikan tamu tersebut ada dalam daftar. Perawakan jangkung wajah ramah khas seorang butler menciutkan nyali si nyaris botak. Walau mesum, Okajima masih memiliki nalar untuk hormat pada yang lebih senior dalam urusan umur.

"Tapi saya tidak mengambil gambar. Hanya menggantungkan kamera di leher. Membawa dan mengambil gambar adalah hal yang berbeda."

Butler yang berjaga di depan pintu, mungkin tetua butler di Kunubutler Café, sempat membisu sejenak. Entah, mungkin dalam hati takjub tamu mudanya berani membalik wacana. Kembali dalam mode senyum ramah mengundang tamu, sang headbutler menawarkan diri membawakan barang-barang Okajima. Tas, kamera, termasuk sweater ungu yang melapisi tubuh cukup berisinya.

"Kamera jangan, saya takut hilang. Dan sweaternya tidak perlu. Aku tidak pakai kaos lagi soalnya."

Setelah tawa canggung garuk-garuk tidak perlu dibalas anggukan paham, Okajima diminta lembut mengikuti.

Perjalanan panjang namun dirasa singkat menuju meja pesanannya. Benar dugaannya. Senin malam penuh didatangi pegawai-pegawai kantoran. Tidak ketinggalan para mahasiswa dan siswa SMA yang baru pulang les. Pastinya, kebanyakan perempuan! Melihat mereka sedang makan saja sudah menimbulkan naluri kelelakiannya, apalagi bila ada kaki yang membuka terlalu lebar dan mempertontonkan segitiga warna. Pasti mantap.

"Meja Anda, Tuan. Silakan menunggu sebentar. Akan saya panggilkan butler Anda."

Okajima masih berliur memandangi tamu-tamu perempuan di meja lain, sedikit tidak peduli pada sekeliling dan kepergian Paman headbutler. Sempat memiliki hasrat untuk sebentar jalan berkeliling, alasan ke toilet mungkin. Tetapi terlalu riskan dan mencurigakan. Okajima harus ber-acting tertarik pada café-nya terlebih dulu.

"Baik. Terima ka—"

Tak sempat Okajima meneruskan kalimat dan belum rampung bokong tipisnya menduduki kursi empuk yang telah ditarikkan oleh headbutler untuknya, Okajima dikejutkan oleh suasana mejanya sendiri. Bagaimana menyebutnya? Agak terisolisir? Dia seperti berada di dunia lain, tertinggal peradaban zaman. Masalahnya adalah: Meja tempatnya akan duduk menghabiskan waktu makan hingga sejam plus plus ke depan ini dibatasi oleh tirai! Jangankan untuk memandangi yang iya-iya, mengintip pun sepertinya mustahil! Apalagi curi-curi ambil gambar dengan kamera! Tidak mungkin Okajima geser meja kursi, 'kan?

"Maaf, apa tidak ada meja lain?"

Jawaban menyebalkan sebelum headbutler undur diri adalah "Maaf, Tuan. Meja lain pun telah dipesan dan kebetulan hari ini sedang ramai. Saya mohon maaf."

Pantat dihempaskan. Memang benar sepertinya dewa kesialan senang bergelayut dekat dengannya. Jadi intinya, percuma membawa kamera beratnya ini.

"Cih!"

.

* * *

.

"Selamat datang di Kunushitsuji Kissa, tempat di mana Anda dapat bersantai sambil menyantap makanan dan minuman di café kami. Sesuai reservasi Anda, saya Isogai Yuuma, butler yang akan melayani Anda hari ini. Silakan menunya, Tuan. Anda ingin langsung memesan?"

Malas, sebal, hilang hasrat. Suara lembut nan ramah khas ketua kelasnya seakan hilang timbul. Tidak dipandangi wajah Isogai, terlalu kesal untuk mendongak. Asal-asalan pula buku menu ditarik dan dibuka-buka. Membaca menu yang terlihat, menunjuk asal pada ini, ini, lalu ini tanpa peduli harga dan rasa. Maaf Isogai, bukan Okajima memandangmu sebelah mata, dia hanya terhenyak nestapa karena harapannya mendapat asupan sana sini hilang berantakan disapu ombak bernama tirai penghalang sialan ini.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pesanan Anda, yaitu untuk appetizier adalah spear squid carpaccio with orange, kemudian cabbage and milk potage soup, main dish roasted lamb with red wine sauce. Untuk dessert Anda memesan hassaku orange gratin dan minuman adalah nilgiri tea."

Okajima mengangguk padahal aslinya sama sekali tidak paham dengan bahasa planet Isogai. Benarkah dia baru memesan makanan-makanan aneh itu? Sudahlah, urusan rasa nanti saja, yang penting hilangkan kekesalan dulu dengan makan di tempat eksklusif ini.

"Pesanan Anda akan saya antar satu-persatu. Apakah ada pesanan lainnya, Tuan?"

"Kalau bisa aku ingin memesan Isogai memakai seragam maid juga."

Permintaan asal yang memang diucapkan asal tanpa mengharap menjadi asli. Harapan dan angan-angan hanya akan menjadi mimpi indah. Mana mungkin kesampaian untuk si rajin kedapatan sial Okajima Taiga. Ketidakberuntungan yang diperoleh tidak hanya kalau menyebrang menuju gedung utama sekolah elitnya, tetapi di sini juga. Kayaknya memang lebih baik digelayuti ular atau dililit batang pohon dibandingkan tidak bisa melihat paha mulus dan dada montok.

"Baiklah. Silakan menunggu sebentar. Saya akan kembali dengan pesanan Anda."

Mendesah panjang kemudian manyun. Punggung merosot rendah pada senderan empuk kursinya. Nyaman sebetulnya, dengan suasana sejuk tak begitu redup dan musik lembut disenandungkan lamat-lamat melalui pengeras suara. Sayangnya hanya satu itu: terisolir! Lihat ke kiri bertemu tirai, lihat ke kanan tirai juga, lihat ke belakang apalagi malahan double tirai. Lalu liat ke depan ….

"Hah … maaf ya kamera, hari ini juga kamu harus istirahat dulu."

Mumpung Isogai belum kembali, Okajima gunakan waktu sedikit jeprat-jepret suasana meja. Foto papan nomor meja, foto tempat lilin, sampai foto tisu berinisial KK. Nasib. Dia jadi lebih mirip seorang pemuda paruh baya tidak punya pekerjaan tidak punya teman dibandingkan seorang blogger apalagi fotografer.

"Maaf menyela, tetapi pengambilan gambar dilarang di sini."

"OWAH!"

Jantung Okajima nyaris copot. Kaget terkencing-kencing dia barusan. Sedang khusyu mengabadikan benda mati dan tidak ada seni erotismenya, Isogai muncul tiba-tiba. Reflek kamera lensa 18-55mm-nya membidik dan menjepret asal. Untunglah strap kamera dilingkarkan di leher, kalau tidak pasti sudah melocot entah kemana kamera mahalnya ini.

Tetapi kekagetan disambangi kembali sang butler sehari tidak sebanding dengan keterkejutan menyaksikan penampilan Isogai. Okajima jujur tidak melihat Isogai saat memesan makanan tadi. Namun dengan tema café ialah nuansa butler café serta si Paman yang tadi mengantarnya ke meja terpencil ini yang diingatnya jelas mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, dasi, celana panjang hitam, serta apron hitam panjang yang ditalikan di pinggang … sudah jelas artinya bila seluruh staff berseragam laki-laki, kan?

Tapi kok….

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tetapi seperti dalam peraturan nomor satu, selama berada di dalam ruangan Tuan tidak diperkenankan mendokumentasikan apapun," paparnya bernada memohon maaf. Namun Okajima tidak peduli. Dia terlalu terkesima pada ketua kelasnya ini. Pelan dan tanpa sadar kamera kembali diangkat, mengarah pada Isogai. Nyaris saja Okajima ngiler menyaksikan Isogai tersenyum manis (terlalu manis malah sehingga meningkatkan kadar gula darahnya) lalu menggeleng pelan dan menekan tombol off pada kamera di tangan Tuan-nya. Tunas di puncak kepala bergoyang lucu kala dia menggeleng.

"Isogai?" Okajima bercicit, lupa pada dewa sial sehingga menempatkannya jauh dari keriuhan dada dan paha.

"Iya. Ada apa, Tuan? Pesanan appetizer Anda, spear squid carpaccio with orange," balasnya merdu. Gemulai dan terlatih Isogai memajukan tubuhnya, meletakkan spear squid carpaccio with orange yang ternyata amit-amit kecil sekali porsinya serta segelas nilgiri tea. Tapi masa bodohlah. Aroma dada Isogai ketika mencondongkan tubuh dan terletak cukup dekat di depan wajah kaget plus oon Okajima itu …

Kok harum sekali, ya?

"Isogai. I-ini butler café kan?"

"Benar sekali, Tuan. Ini butler café. Bukankah Anda tadi—Ah! Maafkan saya. Apakah saya salah dengar sewaktu Anda memesan saya mengenakan seragam maid?"

Lupa bernapas lupa berkedip. Ada Isogai makhluk manis di depannya, berdua saja dengannya di meja nyaris tak terjamah mata tamu lain berkat kelilingan tebal tirai elegan nan mewah. Isogai Yuuma yang mengenakan seragam khas maid alias pelayan wanita.

Berbandana putih tak menyembunyikan antena. Wajah bersih tanpa make-up memberi kesan gadis manis natural. Warna kemeja dalamnya putih dengan panjang lengan sekitar setengah lengan atas. Luaran dilapis dress hitam dihiasi pita-pita dan rumbai di bagian rok dengan panjang se-se-se-se-SE-SETENGAH AGAK ATASAN SEDIKIT DARI PERTENGAHAN PAHA! LA-LALU STOK— BUKAN STOCKING! TAPI HANYA KAUS KAKI PUTIH SETENGAH BETIS DITEMANI PANTOFEL HITAM! PAHA MULUS ISOGAI KELIHATAN!

Okajima nyaris mimisan.

"Dan, tidak ada peraturan tentang tamu dilarang meminta butlernya untuk crossdress atau misalnya cosplay?" tanyanya berusaha tenang mengatur deru napas.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Selama sang butler tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Tuan-Nyonya tentunya."

Sedikit menyesal telah malas mempelajari peraturan-peraturan lainnya padahal ternyata berguna, Okajima mulai berkeyakinan bahwa dewa sial hanyalah mitos. Ini hari terbahagianya! Hahahaha!

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Okajima tersedak suapan pertama appetizer termahal yang pernah dibelinya. Hati berbunga karena Isogai si cowok manis menjelma menjadi 'cewek' cantik membantunya minum melegakan kerongkongan. Sh*t! Tangan Isogai kenapa mesti harum juga?

' _Aku kan jadi tidak tahan menjelajahi keerotisan kamu, Isogai._ '

.

.

* * *

 

Begini. Pernah ada kisah di zamannya masih kecil dahulu. Masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Masih sama dengan kepala botak mirip biksu tapi telah berpikiran kotor mirip tokoh kesayangannya si Crayon Shinchan. Bedanya adalah Okajima di bangku sekolah dasar telah berkenalan dengan yang namanya berpacaran. Hanya cinta monyet. Mentok-mentok cuma gandengan tangan sampai depan gerbang sekolah karena malu sama malu.

Usia berpacaran ala bocah sekolah dasar mereka berumur pendek. Hanya dua hari. Si anak perempuan, seseorang yang manis namun entah dibutakan apa sehingga naksir berat pada Okajima, mengaku lelah, tidak sanggup lagi menerima deraan derita. Karena selama pacaran si gadis seringkali terjatuh lanjut tertimpa tangga. Bawaannya sial melulu.

Mulai dari kehujanan padahal ramalan berita pagi meneriakkan "Hari ini hingga seminggu ke depan diperkirakan cerah", dikejar lebah, digigit kelinci, lalu yang cukup membuat geli-geli jijik ketika isi rok diacak-acak seekor burung parkit nyasar. Parahnya adalah si perempuan yang nyaris tercebur hanyut bersama aliran deras sungai.

"Okajima-kun, kita putus ya. Aku belum mau mati."

Waktu itu Okajima mengangguk paham. Keadaan dia lebih parah lagi. Kepala botaknya terbebat tebal hasil nyungsep ke comberan dan membentur aspal hingga berguling-guling, lengan diberi gips karena ada sedikit keretakan. Okajima sepertinya terlahir untuk digelayuti kesialan dan ada indikasi mampu menciprati kesialan pada siapa saja.

Akan tetapi, jangan katakan dirinya cerdas bila tidak mampu mendayagunakan kesialan yang telah mendarah daging. Berdasarkan "Sayang keluar uang banyak untuk dilayani Isogai jadi biarkan aku memanfaatkannya", Isogai Yuuma yang melenggang mantap menuju mejanya membawa nampan dengan 'tak sengaja' Okajima tabrak, alasannya pura-pura berdiri hendak ke toilet sehingga keduanya berbenturan.

Cara sakit nan mulus yang patut dicoba ala Okajima. Dengan tubruk-tubrukan badan begini, apalagi bila masing-masing dikaruniai tinggi badan nyaris sama, momen bibir menabrak bibir sangat mungkin terjadi. Buktinya, bibir Okajima bersinggungan dengan bibir kenyal Isogai barusan. Sekilas memang, yang penting kena. Lumayan.

Tetapi dalam tindak 'ketidaksengajaan' yang perlu diperhatikan ialah sekeliling. Contohlah kejadian Isogai yang membawa nampan isi sup apalah itu pesanan Okajima tadi. Tubrukan badan terlebih bagi yang memiliki reflek buruk, indikasi bawaan jatuh sering terjadi. Lupakan dewa kesialan yang melekat padanya sebab dewa sial justru memberinya untung.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan, biar saya bersihkan celana Anda."

Si cabbage and milk potage soup tumpah. Tekstur kental warna mirip buangan hasrat pria tersebut jatuh tepat sasaran mengotori bagian di mana kelelakian Okajima bersarang nyaman, siap dibelai sentuhan lembut Isogai.

"Silakan Anda duduk, Tuan."

Patuh, Okajima duduk dengan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, membiarkan Isogai melepas apron putihnya lalu berlutut di depan selangkangan. Menggelinjang Okajima tatkala apron putih itu perlahan namun yakin mengelap bersih celananya. Tapi fokus bukan ke sana, melainkan pada geli-geli minta lebih tatkala gundukan yang masih tidur tampan disenggol. Belum lagi panas dari embusan napas Isogai yang membelai-belai dekat. Andai Isogai memintanya lepas celana sekalian pasti tinggal celana dalam—

"Isogai, sepertinya dalamanku juga agak basah." Isogai menengadah, melotot lebar. "Bukan maksud untuk mesum, tapi celanaku kotor begini karena kamu, jadi sebagai butler—"

"Baiklah, Tuan. Mari saya bersihkan dalaman Anda juga."

Lihat. Tanpa dibentak-bentak seorang butler/maid yang hebat akan cekatan meluruskan perkara. Selama sang Tuan/Nyonya 'menyuruhnya' dengan benar dan tepat. Jangan lupa pula: kecerdikan akan mengalahkan kesialan. Buktinya, paha bagian dalam Okajima beberapa kali bersinggungan dengan mulus lengan tanpa bulu Isogai.

Ini adalam momen bahagia, perlu dicatat sejarah dan diabadikan. Maka diperlukan sekali sebuah pocket camera karena kamera ponsel terlalu riskan ketahuan. Selain ukuran kecil sulit dideteksi terkadang dikira kotak rokok, pocket camera khususnya digital memiliki pengaturan volume pada menu di dalamnya. Mengambil gambar tanpa suara bisa dioperasikan. Tinggal kelihaian mengeluarkan kamera dari tempat persembunyian lalu bidik dan jepret. Tersimpanlah foto Isogai berlutut di depan kaki Okajima yang mengangkang. Sebagai kamuflase dan pengalih perhatian, kamera besar model SLR perlu ditaruh di tempat yang terlihat agar tangan satunya cekatan dalam ambil kesempatan

Peraturan nomor satu kini tinggal mitos. Dilarang memotret dalam ruangan dilarang – SELAMA TIDAK KETAHUAN.

.

Seorang mesum sejati tidak akan menunjukkan kemesuman. Bilapun ingin pamer kemesuman, jangan sering-sering dilakukan. Bukan masalah cap buruk yang bakal terima, melainkan sensasinya! Sensasi dag-dig-dug menahan golakan darah akan berkurang kadarnya, tidak lagi gereget.

Ingat: Mesum adalah hidayah! Berdayakanlah!

.

.

.

* * *

Ini menu utama terlezat yang pernah Okajima telan. Teksturnya di lidah. Dagingnya yang empuk, serta aroma harumnya. Apalagi sausnya. Manis~ Inilah kali pertama Okajima menyicip red wine di balur di atas daging. Miras perdananya didapati si botak di usia sekolah menengah pertama. Saliva tak henti-hentinya berproduksi memamah hidangan bernama sulit roasted lamb with red wine sauce.

"Tuan, silakan buka mulut Anda kembali."

"Aa…."

Isogai Yuuma, duduk manis di kursi sebelahnya, menjaga lebar kangkangan kaki sehingga tidak ada angin merebak usil menggerayangi kemulusan yang sialnya harus Okajima tinggalkan barang sejenak. Sesekali lutut telanjang masing-masing bersapa. Sayang, kerjaan di tangan mengurangi waktu kunjung intip paha padahal dress ketika dibawa duduk pasti akan menyingkap agak tinggi bagian rok berumbainya sehingga nampaklah pemandangan indah peningkat nafsu duniawi.

"Tuan, apakah Anda sudah siap menelan kembali?" Okajima membuka mulut, menerima suapan ketiganya dan mengunyah buru-buru. Tidak rela dia belasan menit ke depan dihabiskan tanpa memandang dan menikmati Isogai di samping. Isogai yang ketika dimintai untuk menyuapinya ternyata bersuka rela. "Sudut bibir Anda terkena saus, Tuan. Mari biar saya bantu bersihkan." Isogai yang tanpa diminta secara otomatis menyapukan tisu ke sudut bibir, lembut membersihkan belepotan.

Dan sekali lagi, hiks, Okajima tidak bisa menikmati kemesraan ini. Gara-gara si celana! Kenapa sih harus macet segala relsletingnya di saat seperti ini?! Baru disadari setelah acara 'Isogai membersihkan celana bekas tumpahan dengan berlutut di depan anu Okajima' rampung. Celana hendak dikenakan kembali, kesialan kembali melipir. Akibatnya Okajima harus menahan dingin di kaki, tidak bisa maksimal cuci mata dengan pemandangan asoy. Tangan sibuk membetulkan rel yang tidak menyatu. Padahal jarak kaki telanjangnya dengan Isogai begitu dekat. Si kepala bertunas pasti dapat merasakan rambut-rambut halus di paha Okajima nyerempet-nyerempet menggelitiki paha mulusnya.

Tanpa diketahui ditambah memang menunya yang pelit, main dish tandas hanya dalam 5 potongan. "Tuan, apakah Anda siap dengan desert Anda?" Okajima mengangguk pasrah. Relsleting belum sejajar kembali. Nasib.

Namun memang Okajima terlatih dan terus mengasah kemampuan mesumnya. Harus teliti dalam urusan erotisme, jangan telat, terus siap dan siaga.

Cekatan, tangan kiri bergerak menahan bangkitnya Isogai. Tepukan tiba-tiba di paha berhasil mengalihkan sang butler menatap Okajima dalam pandangan kaget campur siap menerima perintah.

"Bisa tolong sekalian carikan aku peniti atau jarum untuk celanaku ini?" tanya Okajima cengengesan.

"Baik, Tuan. Silakan menunggu sebentar. Akan saya carikan."

 _See_? Ini bukan sekadar sial menjadi untung, tetapi juga kesempatan. Ini semua masalah manajemen. Mesum itu terdapat di mana saja. Di udara sekalipun yang tak mungkin terlihat kasat mata. Tidak akan ada yang dirugikan selama tindak tanduk masih memiliki alasan. Rajin mencari celah, perbanyak jam terbang, hadiah berupa tekstur halus kulit Isogai pun Okajima peroleh tanpa perlu membuatnya sadar terlebih marah.

Tangan kiri hasil menyentuh Isogai diangkat ke depan hidung. Hirup dalam-dalam, Okajima melayang mencium aroma si manis yang tertinggal.

**.**

Mesum sejati jangan tunjukkan di wajah, tetapi rasakan geli-geli minta dimanjakannya di perut dan bawahnya sedikit. Latihan mata menyembunyikan ekspresilah sebab tak sedikit orang yang mengetahui tabiat dari pancaran bola mata.

Jangan teledor: Kesialan selalu memiliki celahnya tersendiri untuk mengganggu!

Akan tetapi: Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin untuk balas dendam. Balas kesialan yang menimpa dengan sebuah taktik cerdik ide usil.

.

.

.

* * *

Okajima memiliki pengertian tersendiri terhadap kata desert. Bukan cicipan penutup, melainkan menit-menit terakhir berduaan dengan Isogai. Belum sempat si nyaris plontos memaksimalkan seni mesum yang telah dikandung badan. Belum kenyang dia bertualang menjamah lekukan Isogai, masih gatal pula dia menggesek atas bawah kiri kanan depan belakang selama kesempatan masih ada.

Tinggal 20 menit menuju waktu kunjungnya berakhir. Waktu harus dipergunakan sebaik mungkin. Baru saja si paman headbutler mampir ke mejanya, basa-basi menanyakan apakah semua baik-baik saja. Sebetulnya Isogai paham kalau headbutler tersebut khawatir pada Isogai yang musti spesial ber-crossdress segala, takut terdapat kegiatan tak semestinya namun diharapkan terjadi di meja reservasi atas nama Okajima Taiga. Syukurlah relsleting macet adalah penyelamat. Headbutler muncul di kala Okajima sibuk membenarkan rel celananya yang melocot dan Isogai masih di dapur hendak mengantarkan desert.

"Desert Anda, Tuan. Hassaku orange gratin."

Setelah meletakkan makanan penutup di hadapan Okajima yang kini telah bercelana kembali, Isogai kembali ke posnya. Berdiri dengan posisi menyamping tak jauh dari mejanya. Memang begitu tugas pelayan, bersiap bila sang Tuan/Nyonya membutuhkan. Tetapi apa tidak pegal dia berdiri saja di sana?

Isogai harus membengkokkan lututnya sebentar, kasihan. Pikir Okajima sembari lirik kanan kiri, meneliti spot yang sesuai untuk melancarkan rencana.

"Ah!"

Penyendok desert terjatuh (benarnya sih sengaja dijatuhkan). Sepengetahuan Okajima, dalam dunia pelayanan tugas mengambil barang jatuh tidak boleh dilakukan oleh sang majikan, musti butler/maid yang mengambilkan dari lantai atau bila perlu mencarikan yang masih bersih.

Sesuai dugaan, Isogai cekatan maju, berlutut mengambilkan sendok di lantai. Dan sesuai perhitungan yang akurat pula, Okajima yang memang telah disengajakan turut berlutut hendak mengambil sendok, berakhir keduanya dengan terbentur dahi masing-masing.

Modus. Ketika dahi berbenturan (read: dibenturkan), mata Okajima melotot lebar-lebar, memindai detail apa saja yang nampak dari lekukan montok paha agak berotot Isogai. Warnanya, guratan epidermisnya, termasuk jumlah sayatan-sayatan kecil bekas latihan asasin dan jumlah tahi lalat. Oh ada tanda lahir juga ternyata. Jangan ditinggal pula deru napas Isogai berhembus halus pada puncak kepala botaknya.

Pandai. Ketika tangan kanan bersinggungan dengan jemari Isogai yang sama-sama menggamit gagang sendok, tangan kiri lihai dan tak terlacak bergerak ke bawah rok dress maid Isogai. Yang tak diketahui adalah keberadaan pocket camera di tangan kiri tersebut. Geser fungsi kamera saku ke mode video, jangan potret karena mungkin isi dalam rok tidak akan tertanggap karena masalah sempitnya waktu.

Lalu sempat-sempatkanlah. Ketika Isogai bangkit dengan postur pelayan-pelayan ramah nan piawai, Okajima menelusuri wangi tubuhnya dengan rakus namun tak terdeteksi. Cium aromanya mulai dari perpotongan leher hingga lutut karena di situlah letak kepala bulatnya masih diam berada dengan satu tarikan napas tanpa suara. Lalu rangkum menjadi memori di otak. A-ah-ahh~ Kojima ingin mendesah nikmat.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Akan saya ambilkan sendok yang baru."

Tanpa Isogai tahu, tanpa peduli kalau memotret itu dilarang, telah ada isi dalam rok Isogai warna cokelat tersimpan dalam memori pocket cam-nya.

Sekarang tinggal satu yang belum: menjamah nenen Isogai.

.

.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Okajima sesaat merasakan mentok ide. Masalahnya ini tempat umum. Tetiba Paman headbutler nongol memergokinya bisa-bisa berabe. Desert belum habis, dia pun belum memiliki koleksi foto Isogai lebih banyak. Kasian memori kamera saku hanya digunakan sedikit. Rugi bandar kalau harus diusir dan wajib bayar pula.

Okajima menyuap cicipan penutupnya, sembari sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan dan Isogai di tempatnya berdiri menyamping tak jauh dari meja, siap melayani. Masih 15 menit sebelum Okajima harus hengkang.

' _Ayo kerahkan otakmu. Isogai masih tertutup. Banyak kulit yang belum diekspos_.'

Ide pun mampir tatkala mata jeli hasil latihannya memotret mendapati Isogai dengan kepala terantuk ke depan. Rupa-rupanya sang ketua kelas sudah kekelahan. Wajar saja, ini sudah malam belum lagi jam kerjanya yang pasti sudah dari pagi.

"Isogai, sudah berapa lama bekerja di café ini?" tanya Okajima membuka keheningan, modal baginya agar Isogai berbalik mengarahkan tubuh padanya untuk dipandangi dari mulai tunas kepala hingga ujung sepatu, mendarat pada area kaki, dan mengerling sekilas ke kantung mata. Benar Isogai sudah lelah, sepertinya cukup mengantuk. Berarti benar pilihannya untuk bertandang pada jam makan malam.

"Saya sudah bekerja semenjak café ini dibuka, Tuan." Tidak menunjukkan lelah, Isogai profesional saat berucap.

Okajima ber-oh panjang. "Tapi sepertinya kamu kelelahan. Jangan-jangan kamu kewalahan karena tamu-tamu sebelum aku?" pemuda surai gelap hanya tersenyum pasrah. "Bagaimana kalau kamu duduk di sampingku sampai aku menghabiskan desert-ku? Pasti kamu pegal."

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Saya tidak apa-apa berdiri di sini—"

"Tapi ini perintah, bukan permintaan."

Ingin Okajima mengekeh tatkala Isogai malu-malu butuh mendekati kursi di sampingnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Samar terdengar helaan lega dan Okajima menahan senyum mesum. Sesekali Isogai diliriknya kembali. Mata berhenti pada titik-titik tertentu. Aih… entah kesambet setan apa tetapi hasrat untuk mengoyak seragam Isogai mendadak bangkit. Dilihat-lihat Isogai ini manis, sayang saja kulitnya kurang diekspos, mengurangi nilai jual itu namanya.

Satu suapan kembali dicerna, Isogai menahan kuapan ngantuk. Ide brilian lagi-lagi nyasar. Tangan kiri menjulur, menarik kepala Isogai sehingga memberati bahu kirinya.

"Maaf, Tuan, tetapi tindakan—"

"Tindakan apa, Isogai? Senonoh? Aku hanya meminjamkan bahu karena kamu sepertinya mengantuk. Tidak boleh juga? Dasar. Café macam apa ini pakai aturan-aturan segala?! Dimana-mana Tuan itu raja dan Nyonya itu ratu, harus dilayani maksimal dan dituruti segalanya—Oh."

Berhasil! Isogai yang lelah terkantuk-kantuk nyaman di pundaknya!

"Isogai?"

Masih dibalas "Ya, ada apa, Tuan?"

"Isogai?"

Mata merem melek.

"Isogai?" lagi, ditambah menoel pipi kenyal Isogai.

Hasilnya? Tidak ada respon selain napas yang teratur. Tanpa obat tidur tanpa membuatnya terlalu lelah seperti penjahat-penjahat kelamin, Isogai bersandar tentram. Dipandangi dia lekat-lekat. Wajah tanpa dosa, tenang mengistirahatkan diri yang telah lelah bekerja seharian melayani tamu-tamu aneh mungkin melebihi keanehannya. Puncak rambut yang menggelitiki pipi. Hidung mancung sedikit berminyak. Bulu mata pendek. Bibir yang membuka sedikit.

Yuuma looks delicious~

"Isogai, ada kotoran di bibir kamu." Iya, ada. Liur isogai yang nyaris menetes.

Sekeliling pun dicurigai. Ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mesum sejati tidak boleh melewatkannya. Okajima pun celingukan seperti maling jemuran, mencoba melihat menembus tirai bila-bila ada stalker di baliknya. Sebab Okajima perlu mengeluarkan pocket camera dari saku celana. Menekan tombol on. Lalu…

Mendekatkan wajah pelan nan hati-hati, jangan sampai membuat gerakan berlebih yang mampu membangunkan kesadaran Isogai. Kemudian menempelkan bibir dengan bibir lezatnya, jangan ditekan karena mungkin tekstur kasar bibir Okajima dapat membuatnya gatal. Jilatan apalagi lumatan dilarang keras. Bila telah yakin posisi benar, ulurkan tangan pemegang kamera dan bidikkan. Presisi dan feeling mengenai ruang pandang kamera dibutuhkan, itulah yang dibutuhkan dalam dunia selfie.

Tanpa paksaan dan tanpa ketahuan, foto Okajima mengecup bibir Isogai yang terlelap di bahu berhasil di simpan. Okajima kian mantap bercita-cita menjadi fotografer.

.

.

Kemesuman adalah sebuah seni. Hanya dari kemesumanlah kau memperoleh hasrat untuk menyentuh orang-orang yang kau cintai  
– Okajima Taiga.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan, terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda. Kami sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Anda kembali."

Iya, tentu saja kedatangan Okajima sangat diharapkan karena kenyataan akan harga paket plus butler saja sedasyat ini. Nyaris menembus 5000 yen! Okajima miskin mendadak padahal ada majalah ero yang ingin dia beli. Cover depan majalahnya menantang!

"Tuan, bila Anda mau dapat saya bantukan Anda bersama butler Anda."

"Woah, tentu saja saya mau!"

Di depan meja kasir, berdampingan dengan Isogai Yuuma sang butler diminta mengenakan seragam maid, Okajima cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya (nyaris saja dia mengeluarkan pocket cam). Isogai ditariknya hingga saling menempel lengan. Pose mainstream: masing-masing nyengir dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V.

"Tuan Okajima, terima kasih banyak atas kedatangan Anda."

Isogai Yuuma membungkuk hormat dan ramah, seperti kebiasaannya di sekolah yang selalu cerah dan cekatan pada siapa saja dan apa saja. Senyum tulus berkembang. Hati Okajima berbunga-bunga. Cover majalah gambar dada seukuran nenen sapi sekilas dilupakan.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah ditemani. Hari ini menyenangkan."

Dan terima kasih untuk ciumannya juga foto-foto nyerempet syurmu. Kamu memang lezat, Isogai Yuuma.

**Author's Note:**

> ngemaso di 2 hari sebelum waktu publish itu capek ya. Dasyat juga bs jebol 4k+. Udah ga tahu lagi ini bikin apa. Okajimanya hapunten ah kurang mesum, ooc juga, dan kesambet apa aku justru selipin beberapa trik yang ngajarin nggak bener. Tolong-dengan-sangat-jangan-dilakukan-apalagi-oleh-yang-di-bawah-umur.
> 
> Hatur thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mampir utamanya para sesama bangsat (ini siapa yg kasih istilah? xp) yang ngerusuh parade ini XD


End file.
